


The Same Man

by Sazuka57



Series: Death Comes [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazuka57/pseuds/Sazuka57
Summary: Genji Shimada did not die to the same weapon twice.





	The Same Man

Genji Shimada did not die to the same weapon twice. 

The first weapon--a sword--had cut him and cut at him more than a dozen times before it disarmed him. Before it pierced him. His vision swam with fallen tears when it did. He had spat out blood while he collapsed. He felt fear when submitted to darkness. 

The second weapon shot him in the back, between the shoulder blades. It shot him again, then again. Each time it hit a different place on his back. Each time it hit its intended target. Each time it pierced him. 

Genji Shimada choked on his breath with every hit. His vision swam with fallen tears while he collapsed to the floor. His head moved and his eyes searched for his assailant before he submitted to darkness. 

Genji Shimada did not die to the same weapon twice. 

He died to the same man twice.


End file.
